Mi diamante
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Si alguien se acercaba a ella, él lo alejaría. Si alguien la molestaba, él lo golpearía. Aunque aquella fue una experiencia muy vergonzosa para el Rey de las Sombras. One-shot.


**Hola a todos! Os traigo un corto one-shot Kyouya x Renge, espero que os guste :)**

MI DIAMANTE...

El rey de las sombras vigilaba de reojo como Tamaki coqueteaba descaradamente (como bien tenia que hacer en su trabajo como Host, ganando grandes cantidades de dinero o las máximas posibles) con un par de clientas que tenian la cara roja como un tomate.

Los hermanos incestuosos, de lleno en su papel, apenas podian verse al encontrarse completa y totalmente rodeados de muchachas ansiosas del placer que generaba el amor homosexual entre Hikaru y Kaoru.

Honey y Mori estaban charlando animadamente con un reducido grupo de clientas mientras el rubio comía pastel cual niño de cinco años, al mismo tiempo que el más alto se limitaba a limpiarle los restos de tarta que quedaban en su boca, provocando un suspiro melancólico a varias de las presentes.

Seguidamente, Haruhi mantenia una calmada conversación sobre café instantáneo con cinco clientas, quienes lo provaban timidamente como si hacerlo suponiera un gran riesgo y, por tanto, siguiendo la misma linea de deducción, algo perfectamente similar a cometer un crimen. Aunque sólo fuera café.

Así, completaba su inspección aquella tarde. Cerró el portapapeles y los guardó en un cajón. Se colocó bien sus gafas y lanzó una última mirada felina a Tamaki, muy provablemente el que más posibilidades tenia de llevar al garete aquella productiva tarde. Aunque realmente, aquel dia parecia estar tomándoselo en serio. Más, al menos, que los otros dias. Qué más daba.

Salió con sigilo de la tercera sala de música y cogió el camino más corto para llegar a los jardines del instituto. No sabia por qué motivo, pero hacia unos días que tenían muchas clientas y se sentía _levemente_ agotado.

Se dejó caer en un banco de madera y cerró los ojos, disfrutando en silencio de aquella brisa primaveral, la cual comenzó a llevarle los sonidos de pasos a medida que alguien se iba acercando más hacia él.

Abrió los ojos, pero todo lo que vió fue un matorral, el que ya habia estado ahí antes. Miró hacia atrás y, al ver quien era una de las dos figuras, fingió seguir ocupado analizando el cielo.

-Renge-san.- Una voz masculina se abrió paso a través de los oidos del rey de las sombras.- Hace ya un tiempo que queria decirte esto...

La muchacha lo miró con sus grandes y hermosos ojos unos segundos, instándole a que continuara.

-¡M-me gustas!- El muchacho cerró los ojos con fuerza al decir aquello, sin ser consciente del aura oscura y tremendamente tenebrosa que se encontraba a apenasa unos metros de él.- Por fabor, sal con...

-Buenos días, Renge.- Kyouya se levantó ágilmente del lugar en el que se encontraba, sonriendole a la muchacha y dirigiéndole una fría mirada al chico, quien realmente se quedó helado.- Estaba buscandote, te necesitamos en el Host Club.- Mintió.

Renge sabia que él habia mentido, y no solo porque su ayuda era bastante innecesaria, sinó porque si se llegara a dar el caso de que así fuera, realmente él no pediría ayuda a la joven otaku.

-Oh, está bien.- Se dirigió al muchacho intentando esconder la felicidad que el rey de las sombras le habia proporcionado con ese solo comentario.- Ya hablaremos más tarde.

-S...

-Lo dudo, hay mucho trabajo.- Kyouya miró fríamente al individuo que apenas habia abierto la boca para decir algo.

-S-si... adiós, Renge-san.

Tanto la chica como el pelinegro observaron como el muchacho se marchaba en silencio, hasta que ella preguntó por la tan urgente necesidad de que prestara su ayuda a los miembros del Host Club.

-Oh, bueno, tal vez no era tan urgente.- Kyouya se giró, avergonzado, mientras empezaba a caminar a paso relajado dejando a Renge atrás, quien enseguida se puso a su altura y lo observó con una sonrisa, un leve sonrojo y sus grandes ojos, interrogándole con la mirada.- Queria comentar contigo unos detalles para el próximo evento, si te parece bien.

-¡Si!- Ella aceleró el paso.- Debe de ser muy urgente si has venido a buscarme.

Él bajó la mirada y la escondió tras sus gafas, mientras sentía que se encontraba en una situación muy vergonzosa. Pero aun asi, aceleró el paso al mismo ritmo que Renge hasta el Host Club, para comenzar a imaginarse alguna clase de evento en el que realmente pudiera necesitar su ayuda.

Lo que tenia que hacer por una chica, y lo mucho que lo odiaba.


End file.
